Brightkit's Path
by TheLiteraryGamer
Summary: A work set in the Warriors universe with an original story and cast of characters. Brightkit's story begins on the outskirts of WindClan. No cat knows where she came from, or what her future holds. It's up to her to forge her destiny among the Clans. The Warriors series belongs to Erin Hunter. I do not claim their ideas. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

It was a cold twilight in WindClan, the stars blinking in overhead. Most cats were curled into their nests, sharing precious warmth with their denmates. The unlucky cats on evening patrol, however, had just shivered their way back into camp. Grassfur, Flowereye, and Bluesky had said a swift goodnight and hurried to nest. However, Harewhisker and Rainfall needed to speak with the leader of WindClan about something the evening patrol had found.

"Fernstar!"

Fernstar reluctantly slid out from her cozy den and into the leafbare chill. Her tortoiseshell pelt fluffed against the cold, she swept her feathery tail around her body to try and salvage some extra warmth.

"What is it, Harewhisker?" she asked her deputy tightly, paws already numbing in the frosted moor grass.

The sandy colored deputy needn't speak. Fernstar's gaze was instantly drawn to the shaking bundle of fur at Harewhisker's powerful white paws.

"Is that a _kit?" _She whispered loudly, trying not to wake the peaceful Clan. She raised her tail to immediately stop Harewhisker from answering.

"Don't answer that. What a bird-brained question. _Obviously _it's a kit," she answered herself. Her green eyes flashed with good humor for only an instant before sobering again. "The better question is where did you find it? And where is it's mother? Why did you bring it here?"

Harewhisker twitched his whiskers at the young leader. Fernstar flicked her ears and beckoned him into her den.

"You'd better come in and tell the whole story. You too, Rainfall," she meowed decidedly, then disappeared into the stone crevice that sheltered her nest.

Harewhisker slipped inside easily, used to consulting with his leader in her quarters. Rainfall, however, hesitated to intrude. After only a moment of uncertainty, he shook out his blotched gray tabby fur, picked up the tiny russet kit, and slowly stepped into his leader's den.

Fernstar sat primly in her nest.

"Please, tell me everything," she prompted.

"While we were patrolling along the border with uncharted territory," Harewhisker began, rich voice threading through the den, "Rainfall picked up the distant cries of a kit."

Here he glanced at Rainfall and paused, as if inviting him to add to the story. Rainfall glanced back, blue eyes flashing shyly.

"I did," he confirmed, mew deep but quiet. He shifted his paws closer around the mewling young kit, curling it into his belly fur.

"I wanted to go investigate. I have my own kits right now, you know, and she sounded so desperate, and I just had to make sure that nothing was wrong." He stared at Fernstar pleadingly. "Harewhisker said that we should check anyway, since it was near our territory. So we did, but when we got there, she was all alone. We searched as long as we could for the mother but the frost had killed all the scents. We couldn't find _anything. _What could I do, Fernstar? Leave her to die?"

Fernstar made a worried frown.

"I sincerely hope you didn't _steal _a strange kit, from StarClan knows who."

Rainfall fidgeted.

"I had to take her, Fernstar," he insisted softly, ears swiveled back. "We tried really hard to find the mother. She wouldn't have left her kit alone in the cold _that long. _Not on purpose."

"Rainfall is telling the truth," Harewhisker added in. "We stayed in the area for a good while. It's why we were late coming back. If the mother were around, we would have come across her."

Fernstar blinked slowly, taking a deep breath.

"I believe you," she said plainly. She paused, seeming to think.

"The only thing to do is put the kit in the nursery for now," she decided. "We're certainly not going to abandon her out in the cold." She turned to her deputy. "Harewhisker, make sure every patrol checks the area for signs of the mother for the next quarter moon. WindClan are _not_ kit-thieves."

"Good idea, Fernstar," Harewhisker agreed, nodding. "I'll make sure it's done."

"Thank you, Harewhisker, I trust that you will," Fernstar purred fondly. She then directed her gaze to Rainfall.

"Take the kit to Meadowgold. As her mate, I trust you to know the right words to say."

Rainfall quickly got to his paws and dipped his head low.

"Thank you, Fernstar! I will!"

He grasped the kit's scruff and lifted her with a heave, then hurried as carefully as possible over to the nursery den, tucked away in some thick, sheltered brush.

Meadowgold was sleeping soundly. Rainfall's heart swelled with love as he marveled at the way her gold and white tabby pelt glowed in the starlight. He very, very carefully maneuvered the red kit into the warm fuzzy pile of his own kits. Thrushkit, Vinekit, and Brookkit stirred but did not wake. Thrushkit yawned and stretched a paw over the new addition, who purred and snuggled into his touch.

"Meadowgold," Rainfall whispered softly. His mate's eyes blinked open blearily.

"Hello, Rainfall," she yawned, then stretched her head forward to brush muzzles sleepily. "Did you just get back from patrol?"

"Yes," he purred, then drew her attention to the found kit. Meadowgold's amber eyes widened into the size of copper moons. Rainfall quickly explained the situation.

"I'm convinced her mother is gone," he concluded sadly. "I thought we could take her in. She has nowhere else to go."

Meadowgold sniffed the tiny kit, but all she could smell was frost. Her expression softened, but worry still creased her face. She opened her jaws slightly as if unsure whether to protest.

"Harewhisker is going to make sure that every single patrol looks for her mother for the next quarter moon," Rainfall whispered urgently. "We're not stealing her. I would never. _Never._ But right now, she needs us, Meadowgold."

Meadowgold met her mate's desperate gaze_, _feeling her heart fill with happiness.

_Our kits must be the most fortunate in the Clan. Their father loves as fiercely as a lion._

Resolutely, she nodded.

"As long as we continue searching until we're sure her mother's not missing her," she murmured.

"Yes," Rainfall said passionately. "Absolutely."

"Then of course," Meadowgold purred, gazing down at the tangle of young paws curled into her belly. "I would never turn a kit in need away."

"I know you wouldn't," Rainfall mewed happily, licking his mate's ears.

Meadowgold curled her head and tail protectively around the four kits, two grey, one gold and one red. The cold of leafbare couldn't reach into the soft warmth of their huddle. Rainfall gently went on grooming his mate with steady, loving licks, until she fell back into a restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

"Be careful! Stay in camp! And I want you all back by sunset!"

Meadowgold's instructions fell on deaf ears as the litter of four scrambled eagerly to the camp clearing. The white-and-gold queen allowed herself a sigh that held a tangle of emotions: love, pride, anxiety, frustration. Her kits could make her feel everything at once, more so than she would have imagined possible before becoming a mother. She shook her head fondly, watching Vinekit, Brookkit, Thrushkit, and the slightly younger and smaller Brightkit, trip over each other as they shoved and pushed their way out through the nursery entrance, mewling and vibrating with excitement.

Brightkit's deep red pelt stuck out like a thorn amongst the colors of Meadowgold's blood-kits: Thrushkit's grey, Vinekit's gold tabby, and Brookkit's light grey, striped pelt. Meadowgold was grateful that Brightkit was still too young to wonder why she looked so different from the cats she knew as kin. But she often turned it over in her mind, the knowledge that one day Brightkit would begin to ask questions. On that cold leafbare day only two moons past, Rainfall had rescued the little kit and quietly slipped her right into the family. Thrushkit, Vinekit, and Brookkit were too tiny to be any the wiser. No trace of her family had been found in the days that followed, no matter how hard the patrols looked. Not a tuft of fur, not a hint of scent, not a single bone, StarClan forbid. Part of Meadowgold was overwhelmed with sadness at what this tiny little kit had lost, but she was also warmed with love for the sweet new member of her litter.

Meadowgold blinked slowly, lost in thought.

"Are you worried about Brightkit?" It was Spiderfoot, the lithe black queen who had just kitted a quarter moon prior. Her yellow eyes were known for their quickness to switch from calculating to fiery to cold in an instant, but right now her gaze was unexpectedly gentle.

"Why should I be?" Meadowgold growled, feeling defensive of her adopted kit. She flashed a glare at Spiderfoot, then averted her eyes guiltily when she met the queen's unassuming gaze.

"I can tell you are, " Spiderfoot mewed softly. Meadowgold's shoulders drooped. She allowed the silence to stretch out, not sure how much to confide in the normally irritable Spiderfoot.

"Meadowgold, I'm sorry I was doubtful before," Spiderfoot went on eventually, breaking the quiet, referring to her own reluctance to accept Brightkit into WindClan. "But… I understand now. Now that I've kitted…" she gazed at Darkkit and Cliffkit, curled against her belly, "... my love for my kits is more powerful than anything I could have prepared for. I can tell that you care for Brightkit as one of your own. And I can see that you're worried about her."

"I don't want her to find out," Meadowgold choked out, heart hardening with determination. "I don't know how she'll react… I just want to protect her…!"

Spiderfoot flicked her tail, frowning. She shook her head slightly, and a little bit of her usual stubbornness flashed in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She meowed. "You can't expect to hide her identity from her forever. When she's old enough, she deserves to know."

"No!" Meadowgold replied sternly, shocked. "How can you say that? How can you want any cat, young or old, to have to find out that their blood kin are gone? Not to know where they came from?"

"Meadowgold!" Spiderfoot fired back, just as sternly. "It might take her time to come to terms with it but she _has_ to. No cat can expect Brightkit to live a lie."

Meadowgold shot to her feet, hissing.

"She is _not_ living a lie! She is _my_ _kit_!"

Spiderfoot whipped her tail around her kits, glaring at Meadowgold. Meadowgold sighed through her nose and laid back down, resting her head between her paws. Her golden eyes shimmered with emotion.

"I'm sorry I hissed, Spiderfoot, really," she said softly. "I just can't imagine what it will be like for Brightkit to know her past. And Thrushkit and Brookkit and Vinekit, too. They don't know that Brightkit wasn't born with them. She's their sister, as much as if they shared blood."

"You probably don't want my opinion," Spiderfoot said, still a little ruffled, "but I think you'd better tell them soon. It'll hit them harder when they're older. They might be upset that you lied to them for so long."

"I disagree," Meadowgold said matter-of-factly, ignoring how much the implication of her lying to her kits stung. "When they are older, they will understand better. I'll tell them when they're apprenticed."

"You wouldn't plan on telling them at all if they looked alike, would you?" Spiderfoot whispered in obvious disdain.

"I wish they did," Meadowgold murmured, pain glistening in her eyes. "Can't you see, Spiderfoot? Can't you put yourself in Brightkit's claws for just a second? How much it would hurt to be told that you'll never know the mother who kitted you?"

"I think it would hurt me more if I ever found out it had been kept from me," Spiderfoot meowed bluntly.

Meadowgold closed her eyes in sorrow, then opened them again with new determination.

"I guess it really depends on Brightkit, then, doesn't it?" she mewed softly. "I love her so much. And I will make sure she knows it. I'll make sure that no matter what, when she does have to find out about where she came from, she'll never feel like an outcast. She belongs here, in WindClan, with me and Rainfall and our other kits. That's the one thing that I know for sure."

She met Spiderfoot's gaze, and both queen's eyes burned bright. Spiderfoot narrowed her yellow gaze and flicked her whiskers, then gave a sharp nod.

"That, I will agree with," she purred.

Brightkit stood gazing around the camp, jaw dropped open in raw amazement. The snow. The beautiful, soft, sparkling, cold white snow that had blanketed the camp since forever and ever was melting away! Mushy piles of it remained scattered throughout camp, but much of the ground was covered in puddles and mud and brown, crumpled… 'grass.' That's what Rainfall had called it when he was telling the kits about newleaf. Brightkit dug her claws into the squelchy, exposed earth and wrinkled her nose. Ew.

"Is this really newleaf?" Brookkit asked in wonder. She arched her back to the sun, dark stripes glistening against her pale grey fur. "Rainfall was right! It's warm!"

"I don't know if I like it," Vinekit sniffed disdainfully, shaking out his muddied golden paws. "The snow was cold but now the ground is all icky. I don't wanna lick that off my paws!"

Thrushkit swept his gaze around the camp. Sunbeam and Dewshine were trotting across the clearing, with Sunbeam's apprentice, Featherpaw, in tow. The two warriors were discussing Featherpaw's training.

"Dewshine!" Brookkit called excitedly, starting to run over. "Hello!"

Brightkit started after her sister and her brothers followed beside her. She walked a little taller between them. Thrushkit and Vinekit had always been bigger than her and she felt confident with them flanking her. As she watched Brookkit run up and touch muzzles with Dewshine she remembered that Dewshine, and her kit Featherpaw, were kin. Dewshine was Meadowgold's sister. It was easy to tell in the soft shape of her face and her tufted paws. She was pure gold, unlike her littermate. Funnily enough, Dewshine's daughter Featherpaw looked like a tiny copy of Meadowgold.

_I think Dewshine has a lot of other kits, too_, Brightkit thought to herself, struggling to remember all their names. She couldn't. _Oh StarClan, I have so much kin in the Clan. I hope I get better at remembering…!_

"Hello, kits!" Dewshine greeted them happily. "Meadowgold sent you out to enjoy the newleaf sun?"

The four kits nodded, Brookkit noticeably more enthusiastic than the others. Brightkit's whiskers twitched as she felt a surge of affection for her energetic sister.

"It's always exciting when the snow starts to melt," Sunbeam commented. Brightkit noticed that his ginger tabby fur looked much brighter now that the sun was stronger. It was easier to see the origins of his name. He turned to Featherpaw. "Now you'll really get to see the prey run, Featherpaw!"

"Yes!" Featherpaw gushed. "Can we go now? Please? I just _know_ that I can catch a rabbit today!"

"Yes," Sunbeam purred. "I think you're ready to learn how to team hunt a rabbit."

Sunbeam, Dewshine, and Featherpaw said goodbye to the kits and headed for the camp entrance. Brightkit, Brookkit, Thrushkit and Vinekit were left standing in a cluster and gazing around the clearing, looking for their next destination. It was morning-time, so the camp was mostly empty due to the patrols and training parties that had recently left. Ravenwing was lingering around the prey-pile, which was pretty small as it waited for the day's catch. Eventually he picked up a shrew by the tail and began to cross the clearing towards the nursery in his sturdy, confident way.

_Taking it to Spiderfoot and his kits,_ Brightkit guessed.

Bluesky was sunning his blue-grey pelt in a remote corner of the camp, out of every cat's way. His eyes were half-closed and distant, his expression blank. Brightkit frowned as she felt a pang of worry for the reclusive senior warrior. _Maybe we should go say hi? I'm sure we can cheer him up!_

"Look," she mewed aloud to her siblings. "Bluesky's all by himself. Let's go see him!"

"Bluesky's kind of scary," Thrushkit muttered dubiously.

"Please?" Brightkit begged. "He looks so sad!"

"I think he's just dozing, that's all," Vinekit disagreed. "Let's go to the medicine den! Maybe there's an injured warrior with a great battle story to tell us!"

The other kits perked up at this and all started talking excitedly about warrior battles. Thrushkit took a couple of swipes at the air to show off his skills and Vinekit pounced on him. The two brothers tussled for a few moments, yowling excitedly.

"Let's go!" Brookkit prompted, batting her brothers impatiently. She once again took the lead, beelining for the tidy nook that was the WindClan medicine den. Vinekit and Thrushkit sprang apart and bounded after her. Brightkit hurried to follow her littermates, casting a last sad look at Bluesky, who had barely shifted his head.

Shortly the unruly gang of kits burst into the medicine den, looking for trouble.

"Aha!" Vinekit exclaimed, racing up to the one occupied nest. Curled inside was a dark tabby warrior with yellow eyes who looked vaguely familiar. "A wounded warrior! See!"

The tabby rested his piercing gaze on Vinekit, then glanced around at the rest of the kits.

"You're Meadowgold's kits," he remarked. "StarClan, you're getting so big you'll be warriors the next time I blink."

"Tell us about your epic battle!" Vinekit blurted, kneading the ground excitedly. The tabby's eyes gleamed.

"Oh, this?" he mewed, shifting a bit. The kits gasped at the amount of poultice that was smeared over his pelt. One scar in particular ran from his spine down to his thigh where it looked like some cat had grabbed him from behind.

"Wow!" Thrushkit whispered in awe. "That must have hurt!"

The tabby tom flicked his battle scarred ears dismissively.

"It was three on one," he spat bitterly, then twitched his whiskers and flexed his claws meaningfully. "Guess how many warriors are in the _RiverClan_ medicine den right about now?"

"Talonfang, that is not an excuse," meowed a new voice. Smokepaw, the pretty silver medicine cat apprentice, emerged from the back of the den. She sounded very mature for an apprentice.

_Maybe because she shares with StarClan_, Brightkit wondered admiringly.

"An excuse for what?" Talonfang shot back irritably. "That RiverClan hunting patrol was hanging around the border stream. You _know_ Ripplestar has been pushing Fernstar to give RiverClan the other bank." He growled. "They're greedy fish-brains! They don't need the whole stream! Ripplestar thinks he can push Fernstar around because she's a young leader. Dung breath!"

"They weren't _on our land_," Smokepaw hissed through her teeth. It seemed like Talonfang had some history in the medicine den. "Talonfang, by StarClan! How embarrassing must it be for Fernstar to have to keep apologizing for her own kin?"

Vinekit, Thrushkit, Brookkit, and Brightkit all listened silently with wide eyes, enraptured. They might as well have become invisible. Vinekit's tail trembled with excitement.

"They were clearly hunting near our border. The exact same border that they've been trying to move!" Talonfang shot back. "I sent a message to RiverClan with my claws, since they can't seem to take no for an answer from Fernstar. She doesn't have to apologize for me. I've been a warrior for greenleafs before she was even kitted. She's my daughter's daughter! She should be more keen on my wisdom."

He scoffed a laugh at this.

"Of course she has to apologize!" Smokepaw growled in exasperation. "You _keep_ doing this, Talonfang. You need to stop antagonizing RiverClan! Fernstar is losing fur trying to settle this dispute peacefully, and you-!"

"Smokepaw, please calm down."

Smokepaw shut her jaws with an audible snap, glancing guiltily at the kits. Ripplewind's slender, dark red form slipped into the medicine den, dropping herbs onto the ground. The gentle tom glanced at Meadowgold's kits with an unreadable expression, then turned to Smokepaw again.

"Talonfang is a senior warrior. You may not agree with him but you should understand that he has much more experience than you. There are reasons for his actions, even if you think they are the wrong ones."

Talonfang laid his expectant gaze on Smokepaw, whose tail drooped a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Talonfang," she mewed tightly, light blue eyes averted.

"You're only an apprentice now," Talonfang responded. "You haven't even seen two leafbares. When you've seen as many battles as me you'll understand that claws are the only things some cats will listen to."

Smokepaw opened her mouth and shot a look at Ripplewind, as if expecting him to argue, but her mentor only shook his head slightly. He then patted the fresh herb bundle with a paw.

"I want you to put these away for me, Smokepaw," he meowed. "Can you please make sure all the emergency herbs are stored in the front?"

"Yes," Smokepaw replied obediently, picking up the bundle and retreating to the back of the den, slipping into the storage area.

Ripplewind watched her go, then turned to the kits.

"You've all grown," he commented politely. "You must be ready to be apprentices soon."

"Yes!" Brookkit and Vinekit burst at the same time.

"I think we're big enough already!" Brookkit went on. "I could fight really well if some cat would just show me! Watch!"

She dropped dramatically into an attack pose, hissing.

"Can't you tell Fernstar we're ready _now_? We don't need to wait three more moons in the boring nursery," Vinekit suggested. "You're the medicine cat, so she has to listen!"

"No," Ripplewind replied calmly. "I'm afraid not. You need to grow up a little bit more."

"We're grown up!" Thrushkit protested indignantly, glaring.

"Grown-ups know how to follow rules and listen to their superiors," Ripplewind countered. "The warrior code has been in place for seasons upon seasons. You're meant to wait until six moons to start training. There's a good reason for it. Patience is a part of growing up, too."

"I can be patient!" Brookkit exclaimed. "I'm super patient!"

"I don't think you know what patient means," Thrushkit said teasingly.

"I am!" Brookkit snapped, "And I do so!"

Talonfang rolled his eyes from his nest where Brookkit couldn't see, then started grooming. Brightkit twitched her whiskers in amusement. It was true, Brookkit was probably the opposite of patient. Her sister was bright and funny but infamously rash.

"Brightkit thinks I'm patient, don't you, Brightkit?" Brookkit suddenly called out her sister, making Brightkit's fur ruffle in surprise.

"Erm," Brightkit mewed uncertainly, "Well, ah, um, I know you could be if you really tried!"

"Exactly!" Brookkit meowed, nearly interrupting Brightkit. "I'm totally patient enough to be an apprentice!"

"Good," Ripplewind purred, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "I'm proud of you, Brookkit. You're so patient and grown-up I know you won't be bothered at all to wait until your sixth moon to start training."

Brookkit looked at him with a pained expression.

"Talonfang, don't lick off your poultices," Ripplewind reprimanded the bathing warrior.

Talonfang grumbled something about how much he hated having 'gross, spitty leaf pulp' stuck everywhere in his fur and Ripplewind gently herded the kits toward the exit with his tail.

"How long have you been out?" He inquired softly. Brightkit blinked when his cool green gaze rested on her.

"It's been since about just after sun-up, I guess," she mewed hesitantly. "The patrols were just leaving."

Ripplewind gazed into the clearing.

"Well it looks like the patrols are coming back now," he commented, then met Brightkit's eyes again. "I think you kits should take the pick of fresh kill for your mother. She'll be glad to see you back. You don't want to worry her, do you?"

Brightkit shook her head. She did notice her mother worrying a lot, especially over Brightkit. There was something that flickered in her eyes, a tone to her mew, a protectiveness to her touch, as though she thought Brightkit might blow away at any moment.

_It's because I'm smaller than my littermates,_ Brightkit knew. _But I'll get big, Meadowgold! Just you wait and see!_

"Yes!" She agreed. She turned to her siblings. "Come on, let see if any cat caught a bird today. Meadowgold loves birds!"

"I don't want to go back to the nursery yet," Vinekit sighed. He perked up. "Let's go listen to the patrol reports!"

"That's a great idea!" Thrushkit agreed, amber eyes shining eagerly.

"I'm starving," Brookkit announced loudly. "I agree with Brightkit. Can't we listen to patrol reports after a sunhigh meal?"

"No," Vinekit said importantly. "The patrols just got back. They'll be reporting _right now_."

He started to rush across the clearing and Thrushkit followed. Brightkit sighed and started forward but Brookkit blocked her with her tail.

"That's ok Brightkit, let them listen to the dumb patrol reports and starve for all we care, right?" She rolled her eyes pointedly. "Come on, we'll get Meadowgold a bird and show her we're the _responsible_ ones."

She started to lead the way towards the freshkill pile, weaving her way through the busy camp, tail high. Brightkit panicked for a moment as she rapidly glanced between her brothers and her sister as they went their separate ways. With a little bounce and a start, she raced after Brookkit, feeling torn as she lost sight of her brothers. _They'll tell us about the patrols later._

Brightkit scrambled to catch up to her sister, veering around all the warriors settling back into camp after the morning's duties. She couldn't help but feel a little crowded and it didn't help how all the meows of chatting cats buzzed around in the air like bees and made her lose focus. She couldn't stop her ears from twitching and her eyes from flicking around at all the movement and noise. She sped up a little, desperate for Brookkit's familiar presence. Suddenly she tripped and skidded muzzle-first into the dirt with a mewl of surprise.

"Watch it!" came a ill-tempered hiss.

"I'm sorry!" Brightkit squealed, gasping with panic. "Excuse me, I'm sorry!"

Yellow-green eyes glared down at her. The small, black and white senior warrior Whitethroat was looming over her. The prickly queen narrowed her eyes at the little red kit. Brightkit got to her paws, trembling with embarrassment. Whitethroat seemed to consider her for a moment, as if thinking over what to say, unspoken thoughts shimmering in her eyes.

"Yes, well," Whitethroat finally growled, "hurry up and get back to the nursery. You're _wanted_ there."

She whipped around with a meaningful lash of her tail and stalked off. Brightkit blinked several times in confusion. Meadowgold must be worried, just like Ripplewind said. She had clearly been asking after her kits. Taking a deep breath, Brightkit ran the rest of the way to the freshkill pile.

"Brookkit!" she couldn't help but exclaim. "Thank StarClan!"

"What?" Brookkit mewed, looking up from the pile. Brightkit already felt better just seeing her sister's face. "What happened, Brightkit? It took you a while to get here!"

"I got distracted," Brightkit confessed. "And I bumped into Whitethroat."

"I bet she grumped at you," Brookkit teased. Brightkit purred, hiding her unease.

"Yeah," she replied. She decided not to mention how weird the warrior had been around her. _She's just grumpy- I mean, probably maybe tired, too. Maybe she did the dawn patrol today._

"Look, I found a huge bird!" Brookkit bragged, dragging the brown, feathered prey off of the pile. "Help me carry it. Meadowgold will be so happy!"

"Yes!" Brightkit said, bouncing happily. She glanced around he clearing to orient herself, a little jarred from the walk to the prey pile. She quieted down and lowered her tail a bit when her gaze happened across Bluesky.

_He's still lying there,_ she realized, feeling a real pang of sadness.

"Hang on, Brookkit," Brightkit mewed determinedly. She snatched up a mouse and trotted meaningfully across the camp. The crowd of cats weaving around each other faded back. Brookkit's yowl asking what she was doing seemed far away. Brightkit knew she had to do something for Bluesky.

_He's so sad_, she knew. _He's so, so sad._

Brightkit slowed to a halt by Bluesky's side. It was quieter over in this corner of the camp. The warrior tom was sprawled in almost the exact position Brightkit had last seen him in. He was almost always like this when Brightkit saw him around camp. Gloomily following his clanmates out on patrol, half-heartedly picking at a piece of prey, staring emptily into the bushes, the sky, the ground… Brightkit couldn't remember ever seeing him so much as twitch his whiskers. She hadn't even ever met him properly. She only knew his name because Rainfall had mentioned it one day. Nervously she dropped the mouse on the ground and stood waiting for him to notice her.

"Um, B-Bluesky?" She mewed after a few moments. Bluesky's eyelids flickered, then he slightly shifted his head to fix her with his exhausted gray gaze.

"Hi," Brightpaw whispered, suddenly feeling her fur start to stand on end. Bluesky's blank stare was really unsettling. "I- uh, I, er, I brought you a mouse… because, I thought…"

Brightkit trailed off, trembling with fear. Bluesky stared at her for a moment longer, then shifted his head a little more to look at the fresh-kill Brightkit had offered him. He blinked with the slowness of a cat made of stone. Brightkit shifted one hind paw to back away. She'd been so sure of herself…

"Bluesky, please eat."

Brightkit jumped at the sound of a new voice behind her. Her jaw dropped open in amazement as Fernstar herself strode past and leaned over Bluesky to meow to him. There was clear pain in the tortoiseshell leader's eyes. She nudged the mouse a little closer with her black paw. Bluesky tore his gaze from the prey to look at Fernstar, and for a moment a flash of recognition lit his eyes.

"Fernpaw," he whispered.

"I'm Fernstar now, Bluesky," Fernstar reminded him gently. "Thanks in no small part to you." She gestured with her tail to Brightkit. "Have you met Brightkit?"

Bluesky turned his head away and groaned so pitifully Brightkit wanted to jump up and nuzzle him. He whispered something with such hoarse softness that Brightkit didn't hear. Fernstar hung her head in a solemn silence. Unease prickled under Brightkit's fur.

"Please don't be so sad!" She burst out, almost against her will. "You're always so sad. I want you to be happy. Please, will you eat the mouse? I always feel better when I have a mouse."

Fernstar glanced at Brightkit gratefully and then resumed watching Bluesky. With a deep, shuddering breath the blue tom slowly sat up. He turned his gaze back to Brightkit for what felt like several moons. Then, without speaking, he leaned over and took a tiny bite of the mouse. Fernstar breathed a sigh of relief.

"You should take Sparkpaw to a training session today," she meowed. "She's learned a lot from you already and she's eager to improve."

"Sparkpaw," Bluesky replied absentmindedly. "My apprentice."

Fernstar nodded, leaving an opening for Bluesky to continue.

"Yes," he went on. "She could use some work on her power strikes. Her agility is very good."

"I'll leave it to you, then," Fernstar conceded, touching her muzzle to his ear. Bluesky blinked a couple times and met Brightkit's eyes. His gaze was still sad and tired but the emptiness was gone.

"Thanks," he said simply. "For bringing me this."

"You're welcome," Brightkit mewed in a tiny voice. Bluesky sighed and crouched over the mouse to eat.

Fernstar's tail gently touched Brightkit's side, beckoning her away. Brightkit followed her leader away back into the thick of the clearing. Cats murmured greetings to Fernstar as she passed and a few of the warriors said hi to Brightkit or glanced at her curiously. Brightkit shivered nervously, not really liking the attention. With a rush of relief she realized that Fernstar was guiding her back to the nursery.

_Back to Meadowgold!_ There was no cat Brightkit wanted to see more.

"Wait!" shouted a voice that Brightkit didn't recognize. "Wait, Brightkit!"

Brightkit froze in her tracks and glanced around, legs trembling with exhaustion. She almost wanted to yowl out in frustration like a tiny newborn wailing for its mother. She just wanted to go back to the nursery! She swallowed back the urge as Fernstar paused beside her and shielded her with her huge feathered tail. Brightkit followed the WindClan leader's gaze, which had hardened and narrowed almost imperceptibly. She took a sidling step towards Brightkit, a little defensively. Brightkit saw a young ginger cat trotting quickly towards them. She had a tiny white spot on her muzzle that reminded Brightkit of Rainfall's sister, Snowspot. In fact, this cat looked almost like an exact ginger copy of the humorous gray queen.

"Sparkpaw," Fernstar meowed in greeting. Sparkpaw dipped her head respectfully to her leader. The senior apprentice turned her hazel gaze to Brightkit with- what was that look-?

_Like when Vinekit accidentally bites Meadowgold's tail too hard._

"Brightkit," Sparkpaw mewed thickly, "I saw what you did."

_What did I do?_ Brightkit wondered, nervous. She opened her jaws to apologize.

"Thank you so much," Sparkpaw went on, "for being kind to my mentor. You can't understand how much that means. How much he needs it."

Brightkit blinked and felt Fernstar relax beside her.

"I-" Sparkpaw began, nearly choking on her mew. "I'm sorry I was unfair to you. I promise I'll come by the nursery and visit."

"Oh," Brightkit said, confused. "That's ok? I don't think I've met you before so…"

Sparkpaw scuffed her paws in the dirt. She glanced away from Brightkit.

"I'm Snowspot's kit," she told Brightkit. Brightkit lit up.

"Oh!" she mewed excitedly. "We're kin then!"

Sparkpaw flinched and Fernstar tensed. Brightkit frowned, puzzled at their reactions. Sparkpaw met her gaze again with a strained look that Brightkit didn't understand. Sparkpaw suddenly leaned forward and thrust her muzzle against Brightkit's head affectionately.

"Yes we are!" she said forcefully. "And rabbit dung on every cat that has a problem with it!"

With that confusing declaration the apprentice swerved away with a wave of her tail, glaring around her as if looking for some cat to fight. A few warriors who had been hanging about glanced away, licking their fur with embarrassment. Sparkpaw's eyes flashed with satisfaction when no one confronted her, then she strode meaningfully over towards where Bluesky had finished his meager meal and was half-heartedly grooming his whiskers, pausing every now and again as though it was too much effort.

"Come on Brightkit," Fernstar said, recapturing Brightkit's attention. "Let's get you back to the nursery den."

Brightkit's belly rumbled. She still hadn't eaten! Stumbling on her paws, she followed Fernstar the rest of the way to the nursery. Brightkit was grateful that no other cats stopped them. At last!

"Brightkit," Fernstar meowed, stopping at the den entrance. "What you did for Bluesky today was very kind. I'm proud of you, and I'm proud to have you in my Clan."

Brightkit thought she would burst with pride. She dipped her head low to her leader.

"Thank you!" she said.

With that, Brightkit whirled and scrambled into the nursery, unable to wait any longer. She was overjoyed to see that Brookkit, Vinekit, and Thrushkit were already back, digging into the prey Brookkit had picked while Meadowgold looked on. Brightkit's mother looked up when she heard her kit come inside.

"Brightkit!" Meadowgold exclaimed, rising to her paws. She crossed the nursery in a flash of gold and white fur and began grooming Brightkit fervently. Brightkit began to purr with all her strength even as her mother's enthusiasm nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Brightkit, you're here!"

"Brightkit!"

Brightkit's siblings crowded around her as well, staring at her eagerly.

"Brookkit said that you ran off!" Thrushkit exclaimed, pressing against Brightkit protectively. His amber eyes were warm with concern. "What happened?"

"Did you sneak out of camp?" Vinekit asked excitedly, kneading the ground with his paws.

"Ooooh!" Brookkit mewed. "Why didn't you tell me! I would have helped!"

"What? No!" Brightkit quickly denied, noticing the stern glint that was rising in Meadowgold's eyes. "I just took the mouse over to Bluesky!"

"Bluesky!" Her siblings gasped dramatically.

"Bluesky?" Meadowgold asked, puzzled.

"But he's so freaky!" Brookkit squealed.

"He's weird," Vinekit added.

"What!" Meadowgold shouted. She gathered her kits with her tail and glared at them with the closest look to anger they had ever seen from her.

"_Listen_ to me," she growled. "I don't know how long this has been going on, or where you got that idea from. I don't ever want to hear you say those things about Bluesky again, _ever_!"

The four kits became very quiet as they let Meadowgold's reprimand sink in.

"He's not weird or freaky or scary," Brightkit whispered. "He's really sad."

Brightkit's siblings glanced at her in surprise and Meadowgold hung her head low, the same pain as Fernstar's shadowing her gaze. She sighed deeply and was quiet for a while.

_What's going on with Bluesky?_ Brightkit wondered to herself. _It's not just that he's sad, but everyone else seems to get sad just talking about him._

"What happened when you brought Bluesky the mouse?" Meadowgold asked.

"He didn't want to eat it at first," Brightkit admitted. "But then Fernstar came over and talked to him. And he ate it then. And he said thanks to me." She thought for a moment, remembering something. "He called Fernstar 'Fernpaw.'"

"He was her mentor," Meadowgold replied. "And one of the strongest warriors in the Clan. Everyone thought he would be leader one day."

A pause.

"What happened?" Brightkit ventured. Meadowgold shook her head.

"You'll hear about it when you're older," she meowed decisively. She beckoned to the bird with her tail. "Eat now, you must be hungry."

Brightkit longed to hear more about Bluesky, but her hunger was stronger than her curiosity. She padded over to the bird, first reluctantly, then eagerly. She tore into the delicious prey, grateful to finally be able to settle down and eat. Thrushkit, Vinekit, and Brookkit settled back in beside her and began to fill her in on the things she had missed, Thrushkit and Vinekit excitedly talking over each other as they tried to recount all the patrol reports that they had listened in on. Some of it was obviously exaggerated, Brightkit noticed with a purr.

She hadn't realized quite how exhausted she was until her hunger was satiated. Her green eyes drooped dramatically and she longed for sleep after the chaos of newleaf bustle. Too much had been going on, too many cats, too many new things, too many confusing things… With her muzzle stuck between her paws and her littermate's warmth around her, she finally drifted off into an easy sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Brightkit blinked her eyes wondrously at the bright newleaf sun. It seemed to get warmer and warmer every day. All the snow had simply vanished as though it had never been, and green, colorful growth was sprouting everywhere. Brightkit luxuriously stretched out her legs, enjoying how strong and lean she felt. She was just over five moons old, now. Nearly ready to be an apprentice. She'd grown long-legged and lean over the past moons, and her kit fluff had smoothed into a sleek, short red pelt. She groomed her plumed red tail and labored over the sparkling white tip, allowing herself to feel a little proud of it. None of her siblings had a feathered tail like hers.

_Or red fur, or green eyes,_ part of her whispered quietly. She tried to shake off the thought, but it nagged her. The older she got, the more different she felt from the rest of her family. But she couldn't quite bring herself to mention it to any cat.

_How would I even bring it up?_ She wondered uncomfortably.

Vinekit and Thrushkit were chatting loudly just a few pawsteps in front of her. Vinekit had grown into a lithe young golden tom. It was easy to see Rainfall in the way his darker gold stripes clouded and swirled, unlike Meadowgold's. Thrushkit was broader shouldered and deep-chested like his kin Stonestripe, Rainfall's father. His pelt was a darker solid grey and he had a uniquely dense forest of dark whiskers on his muzzle. The two brothers were excitedly discussing their picks for mentors, as they did pretty much constantly nowadays.

Brightkit twitched her whiskers in amusement and turned her head to look where Brookkit was daintily grooming her whiskers after first meal. Brightkit's sister had grown into a young queen that was a little squat but lithe and muscular, too. Her grey fur was so light it was closer to silver, which made her neat, dark grey stripes stand out as sharp as claws. Her muzzle had grown darker, too, to Brightkit's amazement.

As for the sibling's eyes, Thrushkit's was a deep amber like Meadowgold, while Vinekit's had settled into a bluish-grey and Brookkit's had stayed a light-blue color that Brightkit thought was very pretty.

_Nothing at all like me_, Brightkit thought again, eyes wandering to the distant horizon as her thoughts strayed again into the same well worn loop.

"Who do you want for your mentor, Brightkit?" Thrushkit interrupted her thoughts, turning to her with a curious expression.

"It can't be Fireleap or Spikespirit," Vinekit interjected. "We picked them already."

"Did you, now?" Brookkit purred with amusement. "Did Fernstar drop by when I wasn't looking and ask for your opinions?"

"There's no harm in asking." Thrushkit countered, flashing Brookkit an annoyed look.

"Yeah!" Vinekit shouted, lashing his tail. "I know I could be the best warrior I can be if Spikespirit trained me. What reason would Fernstar have to say no?"

"Why Spikespirit?" Brookkit wondered, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "He just got his warrior name this leafbare! He can't have much experience."

"So?" Vinekit countered, lifting his chin defiantly. "Spikespirit is strong and clever. He always wants what's best for the Clan, and he's a great fighter."

"He's too hot-headed," Brookkit mewed, rolling her eyes. "I feel like he's always arguing with some cat."

"No," Vinekit snapped back. "He's not hot-headed, he's outspoken. He's just upfront with his opinions. That's a good thing."

"Yeah," Brookkit purred. "Just like you."

Brightkit flicked her ears absently. She knew better than to intervene. Vinekit and Brookkit were always butting heads, but it was no big deal. She met Thrushkit's gaze as he sidled over to her, ignoring their squabbling siblings. He sat down next to her and twitched his whiskers amusedly.

"Well?" He insisted. "Who would you like for your mentor?"

Brightkit _hmmm_'ed, averting her gaze to check the clearing. She had asked herself the same question, for sure, but she never really developed a sense of certainty for her answer.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I think Fernstar knows best."

"You have to have some preference," Thruskkit pressed, shouldering her playfully. He looked around as well, sizing up the cats in the clearing. He nodded to a sturdy, dusty tan tom with darker brown points and tufted ears. "What about Dusttuft? He's level-headed like you, and he's the deputy's son."

"I don't think I've ever spoken to him," Brightkit said uncertainly, squinting at the tom. It was hard to read his expression, but his stance was confident as he seemed to chat with a dilute calico queen.

_Flowereye_, Brightkit remembered with some difficulty. _One of Fernstar's siblings_. Brightkit felt a gush of relief that she was able to identify her Clanmate. There seemed to be endless cats in WindClan and she sometimes felt absolutely dismayed that she might be expected to remember every single one of them as well as how they were related. There was a time when Brightkit thought it would be impossible, but it was slowly getting easier.

"I've seen him around a little bit," Thrushkit mewed, shrugging. "He seems okay to me."

Brightkit looked at Thrushkit, frowning with concentration.

"I'm sure he'd be a good mentor," she conceded evenly.

"Hey! Ow!" Brookkit's squeal echoed, interrupting their conversation. "Vinekit _bit_ me!"

Thrushkit whirled around and Brightkit turned her head in surprise. Vinekit and Brookkit had started scuffling while Thrushkit and Brightkit had been talking. They sprang apart, Brookkit glaring accusingly at her littermate. Vinekit spat indignantly, looking away, golden pelt ruffled.

"I didn't bite you hard!" He defended himself. Brookkit was examining one of her forelegs with a scowl. "You swatted at me!"

"You were being dumb!" Brookkit mewed sharply. "I was just teasing!"

"I'm not a big-ears!" Vinekit hissed.

"You _are_!"

"Stop it!" Thrushkit intervened, fur fluffed out commandingly. Brightkit ran over to Brookkit and sniffed for blood. There was none, thank StarClan. She wasn't expecting there to be, if she was honest with herself. Vinekit and Brookkit had rarely ever hurt each other when they argued.

_And Meadowgold sure taught them a lesson when they did!_ Brightkit thought to herself gratefully. The one time Brookkit had unsheathed her claws and nicked Vinekit's ear, Brightkit thought that every cat in RiverClan must have heard Meadowgold's scorching scolding.

"You're okay," Brightkit said optimistically. "There's no broken skin."

Brookkit licked the leg a few more times before setting her paw back on the ground. She flicked Brightkit with her tail gratefully and then looked over to where Thrushkit was murmuring to Vinekit, who was glaring at the ground. Brookkit's expression shifted into a mix of uncertainty and concern, and she padded a couple steps closer to him. Vinekit glanced up and frowned, lowering his ears.

"I'm sorry I bit you," he muttered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Brookkit mewed awkwardly. "I kinda pushed your head into the ground. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Vinekit said firmly. He got to his paws and shook out his ruffled fur. He leaned over and sniffed Brookkit's leg suspiciously. She snatched it away.

"It's fine, really," She insisted. She changed the subject right away. "Spikespirit is a great cat. I'm sure he'd be a good mentor. But I still think it's big-eared to think that Fernstar would let you pick your own mentor! She's _leader_!"

"And you're a mouse," Vinekit shot back. They stared at each other warily for a second and then touched noses with purrs of amusement.

"You're _both_ rabbit-brains," Thrushkit spoke up, rolling his eyes. Brightkit purred.

"You've all grown-up so much," came Rainfall's voice.

Brightkit whirled around to greet her father, tail quivering with excitement. Rainfall sped up into a trot as he joined his kits, weaving among them with a purr of love. Snowspot was with him, blinking fondly at her kin. She glanced at Rainfall with a flash of amusement in her clear blue eyes.

"Really?" she meowed. "What were they like before?"

Rainfall flicked his sister with his tail.

"They resolved the disagreement on their own," he said fondly. "And they made up right away." He leaned down to address his kits. "A noble warrior doesn't hold grudges."

"Yes, Rainfall," Brightkit said eagerly.

"I would never hold a grudge against any of my Clanmates!" Brookkit announced proudly. "Even if they can be rabbit-brains."

Rainfall shook his head and opened his jaws to protest.

"That might be hard," Snowspot said cheerfully. "Some cats in WindClan are rabbit-brained _all the time_."

Rainfall's jaws snapped shut and his eyes briefly flashed with bemusement as he glanced at his sister. Brightkit suffocated a laugh that was building in her throat. Rainfall was always so quiet and mild-mannered; it was hard not to be amused at how easily his witty sister could throw him off. Rainfall sighed tolerantly.

"No cat in WindClan is really rabbit-brained," he said evenly. "Sometimes cats make questionable choices but as Clanmates we have to make the effort to understand each other. We all make mistakes."

"You know, just some cats more than others," Snowspot teased, blinking innocently.

"No," Rainfall mewed determinedly. He eyed his littermate. "Snowspot, they're kits…"

"They can understand a joke, Rainfall," Snowspot purred. "Keep your fur on!"

Brookkit mrrrow'ed with laughter. Vinekit buried his nose in her fur in an attempt to stifle his purr and even Thrushkit's whiskers twitched. Brightkit held her breath trying not to laugh at her poor father. _Littermates will be littermates all their lives, I guess_, she thought to herself. Rainfall considered his sister for a moment longer, with a slight frown, then turned back to his kits.

"Anyway," he went on, seeming to act as though nothing had interrupted him, "the same applies to all cats, of all Clans. Anger is a seed of darkness that plants itself in your spirit. You shouldn't hold grudges against any cat, whether it's your kin, or your enemy."

"What do you mean by that?" Vinekit asked, pulling his face out of Brookkit's shoulder. His amused expression dissolved into confusion. "I _hate_ RiverClan. They keep trying to steal our land!"

"No, no," Rainfall disagreed, shaking his head firmly. "Don't use that word, Vinekit. It's a poison word. Hate has no place in the heart of a warrior."

Vinekit considered his father for a moment.

"Rainfall is telling the truth," Snowspot said in her serious voice, which was still light and airy. "As warriors of Windclan, your clan will come first always, but a warrior's claws are never guided by anger, only by the desire to serve his Clan and provide for his kin."

Thrushkit tilted his head as he considered this, Brookkit blinked in thought and Vinekit narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Brightkit found herself nodding eagerly, thinking of Fernstar. She admired the kind but firm leader greatly the more she learned about her. Reedstar had become only more insistent about shifting the border as the days grew warmer. But Brightkit had gleaned from Sparkpaw all about how Fernstar had responded to this simply by triple marking the borders and sending stronger patrols, despite pressure from the senior warriors to initiate battle with the rival Clan. There seemed to be an equal amount of discontent and relief regarding this, but Brightkit knew it was the right decision.

"Talonfang says-" Vinekit began.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather before my den for a Clan meeting!"

Every cat in the clearing pricked their ears at the sound of Fernstar's voice. The dark tortoiseshell was sitting neatly at the top of the rise which lead to her den. Harewhisker was just settling down beside her. Cats started making their way across camp to hear their leader's words, murmuring excitedly. Brightkit flicked her ears uncomfortably at the growing crowd of warriors, still unused to being around so many cats at once. Spiderfoot and Meadowgold padded out of the nursery, and Meadowgold paused beside her mate and kits. She touched her nose to Rainfall's in greeting and then turned to her kits with a thoughtful look.

"You're not apprentices yet," she meowed, considering them one by one. "But if you are absolutely obedient, you may watch the ceremony."

"Yes!" squealed Vinekit and Brookkit simultaneously, while Thrushkit and Brightkit exchanged glances. Ceremony?

"Ooh," Snowspot purred. "How exciting! Your first Clan meeting!"

She beckoned eagerly with her thick grey tail, meowing, "Come on! All the best spots are gonna get taken!" and bounded off towards the growing crowd with the energy of an apprentice. Rainfall gazed after her with a thoughtful expression, tail-tip twitching. Meadowgold weaved against him and started to lead the family into the throng of cats. A glimmer of amusement glowed in her amber eyes.

"You can't begrudge your sister her enthusiasm," she mewed. Rainfall licked her ears affectionately and chuckled softly, expression brightening.

"She reminds me of our mother," he sighed. "She's an elder and she still acts like a spring hare."

"Silverfeather _is_ a character," Meadowgold purred. "She's also one of the wisest cats I know."

"They're so alike," Rainfall mewed, almost to himself. He leaned into his mate's ear. "Am I too serious?"

Meadowgold let out a short laugh.

"No," she told him. "You're just the quiet one. You think before you act. I would think you had to, growing up with Snowspot as a sibling! I suppose I'm lucky. Dewshine is pretty mild-mannered. No surprises or wild adventures there."

"I think that was you, if I remember right," Rainfall mewed with a smirk. Meadowgold shouldered him and they both laughed.

Brightkit padded alongside Meadowgold, shoulder to shoulder, and Thrushkit fell in step beside her, with Vinekit and Brookkit close behind, murmuring excitedly to each other. She felt a deep fondness for her parents as they talked easily. No cat could ever question that they loved each other. Rainfall purred and threw his tail across Meadowgold's back as they continued walking. The six cats caught up to Snowspot and settled into the space around her, though it was a little crowded. Brightkit craned her neck to see around all the other cats.

"Meadowgold's letting you come to your first clan meeting, huh?" A white and black patched queen leaned in towards Brightkit, green eyes shining and friendly. _Crowpatch_, Brightkit thought. "Good. That'll be you up there one day." She sat up straight again and cast her gaze back to where Fernstar was sitting. "Warrior ceremonies will never fail to amaze me. I remember my own like it happened yesterday."

_A warrior ceremony!_ Brightkit realized with a burst of excitement. She turned to Thrushkit with a wide grin.

"Thrushkit! It's a warrior ceremony!" She exclaimed. "It must be for Sparkpaw!"

"That's awesome!" he mewed, lighting up. "She totally deserves it. Remember that battle move she showed us yesterday?"

"I'm glad she's on our side," Brookkit remarked. "She did it so well I could barely see her paws move!"

"Shhh!" Vinekit shushed, lashing his tail and swiping Brookkit in the side with it. "I want to hear!"

"Bluesky," Fernstar was meowing. "Are you satisfied that Sparkpaw has completed her training and is ready to become a full warrior of WindClan?"

Brightkit reared up on her hind legs to see Bluesky. His head was hung low and his gaze was set on the ground, but when Fernstar finished speaking he looked up at her slowly. He turned his head to gaze at his apprentice, standing proud and tall with her ginger fur glowing like fire in the sunlight. Sparkpaw didn't look bothered at all by her mentor's pause. Instead, she was watching him silently with solemn respect, hope sparkling in her eyes.

_Come on, Bluesky,_ Brightkit thought eagerly, heart pounding.

Bluesky nodded ever so slightly to Sparkpaw, then heaved himself to his paws with as much difficulty as the oldest elder. His tail dragged limp, but he managed to raise his head to meet Fernstar's waiting gaze. The whole clan seemed to be holding their breath.

"Yes, Fernstar," he said in a steady voice that Brightkit nearly didn't recognize. "Sparkpaw has trained hard and proved her value again and again. I know she is ready to dedicate every drop of blood to her Clanmates. She is already a warrior in her heart. She only awaits her name."

Sparkpaw gasped audibly, but it was soon drowned out by her clanmates' cheers. Bluesky turned his head, eyes round with surprise as though he'd forgotten about his audience. With a deep sigh, his eyes lowered once more into their usual tired expression and he sat down heavily, drawing his tail over his paws. His head drooped again as though his speech had taken all the strength he had in him. Brightkit joined in the cheering.

_That's the Bluesky Fernstar knew,_ Brightkit thought to herself. _He's still in there._

Fernstar waved her tail for silence, not trying to hide the joy that had lit up her face when her old mentor had spoken with such resolve. The clan quieted down, eagerly awaiting the next part of the ceremony.

"You all heard Bluesky," she meowed, voice carrying across the clearing. "Today we welcome a new warrior! Sparkpaw, step forward."

Sparkpaw padded up to stand beside her leader, a look of awe on her face.

"Sparkpaw," Fernstar addressed the apprentice, "do you swear to always uphold the warrior code, and to always protect and serve your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Brightkit drew in a breath, watching the passionate look in Sparkpaw's eyes.

"I do," she meowed proudly, without hesitation.

Both Fernstar and then Sparkpaw turned their faces upwards, and Fernstar began to speak as though to the sky itself.

"StarClan, I ask you to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I present her to you now as a warrior in her turn."

Brightkit looked up into the clouds, chest filling up with wonder at this momentous occasion. _Are all the cats of StarClan looking down right now? Can they really see into Sparkpaw's heart? Will they watch over my training and my ceremony, too? _Brightkit felt the warmth of the sun on her fur and imagined the benevolent gazes of the stars resting on her and her clanmates.

"By the power gifted upon me by StarClan, I, Fernstar, leader of WindClan, give you your new name. Sparkpaw," Fernstar said, speaking directly to the young ginger cat now, "from this moment forward, you will be known as Sparkburst. StarClan honors your energy and your dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

Sparkburst seemed to swell up with happiness. She stepped forward to lick Fernstar's shoulder as her leader brushed her head with her dark muzzle. The two cats stepped apart and Sparkburst turned to face her Clan, hazel eyes bright with pride.

"Sparkburst! Sparkburst!" all the cats cheered.

"Sparkburst!" Brightkit cried happily, caught up in the clan's excitement.

Fernstar flicked her tail in the signal for dismissal and Sparkburst raced over to where Smokepaw was sitting next to Ripplewind.

"Come on!" Brightkit yowled to her littermates, beckoning with her tail. They all sprang to their paws and squirmed and pushed their way through the milling crowd, trying to get to Sparkburst. Somehow they managed to wind their way through all the warriors that were eagerly congratulating the newly named warrior. She was hurriedly accepting her clanmates congratulations as she weaved through the cats on her way to Smokepaw. Brightkit and her littermates managed to catch up with her as Sparkburst finally made it to her own littermate. Smokepaw got to her paws and thrust her head into her sister's shoulder affectionately.

"You're a warrior!" she meowed happily.

"I know!" Sparkburst purred, tail quivering with joy. "It's absolutely amazing! Finally, I'm a full warrior! I thought this day would never come! And Sparkburst! I love it! Fernstar picked the perfect name! Did you hear Bluesky? I couldn't believe it! I have to find him and say thank you. I never dreamed of him saying all that for me!"

"You deserve it," Smokepaw said when she could fit a word in edgewise. Her blue eyes were glimmering with pride in her sister. "I always knew you'd be a great warrior."

"Is that a prophecy?" Sparkburst joked.

"No," Smokepaw said coyly, "I haven't received my first prophecy yet."

At that moment Brightkit and her siblings barreled into Sparkburst, nearly knocking her off her paws. Brookkit batted the new warrior playfully.

"You got your warrior name!" Brookkit exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"We're next!" Vinekit boasted, fluffing out his golden fur. "Just you wait!"

"I know," Sparkburst purred. "You four must be big enough to be apprentices already."

"Congratulations," Thrushkit mewed, flicking Sparkburst with his tail.

"Thanks, Thrushkit," Sparkburst mewed back, blinking gratefully at him.

"That was so amazing!" Brightkit breathed, staring at Sparkburst. The ginger she-cat even seemed to hold herself differently already, more confident and authoritative. "When Fernstar called on StarClan, did you feel them watching you?"

Sparkburst tilted her head to the side a little.

"Well, StarClan is always watching over us," she said. "But I didn't really feel like they were _there_ or anything. That's just a part of the ceremony. I felt the eyes of my clanmates a lot more."

"StarClan was witness to your ceremony, Sparkburst," Ripplewind spoke up. "They are always pleased to watch such an important occasion. I assure you that your ancestors looked upon you with pride today."

Sparkburst glanced up at the sky.

"Sparkburst!"

Brightkit didn't have to look to recognize that voice. Sparkburst visibly braced herself on her paws seconds before Snowspot pounced on her with a running leap. The gray queen was purring so loud she was practically vibrating, rubbing her face into her daughter's fur affectionately. She wrapped a paw around Sparkburst's neck and licked her ears vigorously.

"_Mooom_!" Sparkburst meowed, twisting away from her mother's licks. She glanced around to make sure no one else had seen. "I'm a warrior now! Stop grooming my ears!"

"Sorry!" Snowspot mewed, but not before licking her daughter on the cheek one more time for good measure. "But look at you! A warrior! I'm so proud and so happy! My kit is all grown up!"

Sparkburst's whiskers lifted into a grin. She leaned into her mother, and for a moment their tails laid across each other's backs in a hug before Sparkburst pulled away. Snowspot turned to Smokepaw as Sunbeam, Sparkburst and Smokepaw's father, padded up beside her.

"And of course you must be getting your full medicine cat name soon," Snowspot said encouragingly to her other daughter, reaching forward to pull Smokepaw closer. Smokepaw stepped forward into her mother's embrace and allowed Snowspot to give her a few licks. She stepped back and cast her gaze to the sky.

"I still have a lot to learn," she said evenly. "StarClan will know when I have earned my true name."

"I know it will be soon," Sunbeam said fondly. "You've proven yourself to be a great medicine cat."

"She's learning well," Ripplewind meowed, gazing at his brother. "But there are some things a medicine cat must learn that cannot be taught."

Sunbeam frowned slightly, meeting Ripplewind's eyes.

"Like what?" he asked. Ripplewind only shook his head. Sunbeam's expression became even more puzzled for a second, then he shrugged. "StarClan things, I suppose." He turned to his daughter. "Sometimes it's a little scary for me, knowing what a different path you walk from the rest of us."

Ripplewind's eyes flashed green. Brightkit thought for just a second that she could see the glittering light of StarClan deep in his gaze. _What has StarClan shown him?_ She felt a deep respect for the calm medicine cat who spoke with the stars.

"Don't be scared," Smokepaw meowed confidently. "This is what I want."

"When the time comes, Smokepaw will meet her challenges, no matter what," Snowspot said brightly. She addressed Smokepaw. "Whatever Ripplewind is being so _mysterious_ about, it's nothing you can't overcome."

Ripplewind caught Brightkit watching him. His green eyes met hers and they watched each other for a moment. Ripplewind's expression was quiet, not betraying anything. Brightkit found herself wondering, as always, what was on the red tom's mind. The fur on his flank twitched slightly. After only a short pause, he spoke.

"You must be getting apprenticed very soon now," he said warmly. "Then your own warrior ceremony won't be far behind."

A sneering sound startled Brightkit before she could respond. She turned to see a white tom with orange ears and tail gazing at her with what looked like suspicion in his pale green eyes. He looked her up and down and then curled his lip at Ripplewind. The whole group stopped chattering and turned to him, silent now. Brightkit glanced around. Sunbeam looked uncertain. Smokepaw looked upset. Thrushkit, Vinekit, and Brookkit looked confused. Snowspot and Sparkburst looked angry, but not as angry as the coldness that had gripped Ripplewind. On the outside he looked as peaceful as ever, but his eyes glowed with the frost of icicles. The tom met his medicine cat's eyes for a couple of heartbeats, then had to look away. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway," he meowed, lashing his tail. He turned to Sparkburst. "I came to congratulate you, Sparkburst. It's great to-"

"_Seriously_?" Sparkburst hissed, interrupting him. "After that you go on and try to act polite to me? Shut up and go away, Foxtail."

Foxtail hesitated, looking genuinely surprised. He flashed another glare at Brightkit, who shrank into her fur.

_What did I do?_ She wanted to wail.

"None of you can seriously expect-" he began.

"Be quiet!" Snowspot growled. Brightkit shrank even further, seeking her littermates' comfort. Thrushkit pressed against her and Brookkit touched her tail to her sister's. They'd never heard Snowspot angry. It was scary. "What is wrong with you? You had better quit while you're ahead, Foxtail."

"Don't say something you'll regret," Sparkburst added dangerously.

Anger lit Foxtail's gaze.

"Are you _threatening_ me?" He asked indignantly. "_Me_, your _real_ clanmate? _Me_ a _WindClan_ cat? Over what?"

"We're all WindClan cats here," Ripplewind replied softly. He was watching Foxtail closely.

"You keep pretending that," Foxtail muttered dubiously. "But if you're so certain, then why are you so afraid of me speaking the truth? Secrets never last forever. You'll have to face that one day."

For some reason he seemed to direct this last barb straight at Brightkit, who whimpered miserably, not sure why this warrior she'd never met was so mad at her. Thrushkit glared back and Brookkit hissed, both pressing in on either side of her. Vinekit lurched forward and marched up to the white and orange warrior, fur bushed out angrily. He was almost as tall as Foxtail, if less filled out.

"Do you have a problem with my sister?" he snarled. "Do you want to say it to my face, dung-breath?"

"You really _believe_ that, don't you?" Foxtail hissed. "Fluff-brained kit! I used to feel sorry for you."

With that he whirled around and stalked off. A sinking feeling formed in Brightkit's chest as her worst fears seemed to come true. _You really believe that, don't you?_

_That I'm their sister?_ She thought numbly. _That's what he meant, isn't it? It has to be._

She let her head drop down, muzzle almost touching the dirt. She suddenly felt like her legs were too weak to hold up her body.

"Brightkit?" Thrushkit meowed, nudging her. He wrapped his tail over her shoulders. "It's ok."

"Brightkit, forget about him!" Brookkit growled. "He's a fox-heart! I don't know what his problem is! Don't let it hurt you. That's obviously what he wants." She glared after him. "Even though I don't know _why_."

"I know why," Brightkit whispered under her breath.

"What?" Thrushkit asked, leaning in closer.

Heart breaking, Brightkit crumpled onto the grass.

"Brightkit!" cried several voices at once. She felt the cats that she had thought of as kin press around her. Her vision swam and she shut her eyes tight.

"Brightkit, are you okay?" Smokepaw asked urgently, pressing her paw against Brightkit's shoulder. Brightkit gasped for air, curling up in misery.

"I'll get thyme!" Smokepaw exclaimed, racing towards the medicine den.

"That slimeball just couldn't keep his big mouth shut!" Sparkburst snarled. "I ought to claw out his tongue!"

"Calm down," came Sunbeam's voice, though it sounded far away. "This definitely wasn't the right way for Brightkit to learn the truth, but maybe it is time."

"We don't exactly have a choice now, do we?" Snowspot said bitterly, though there was sadness in her voice, too. But Brightkit wasn't listening. She was far away. Brookkit was shaking her shoulders insistently and Vinekit and Thrushkit where both yowling almost in her ears, trying to snap her out of it.

_Who am I?_


	4. Chapter 3

Silence.

Brightkit really didn't like the silence right now. It made her thoughts seem even louder than usual. Her mind was racing frantically with doubts and questions. It was as though Foxtail's cutting words had been the final clue that made all the slighting remarks and guarded glances from her clanmates make terrible sense. This whole time they had been judging her because she wasn't really Meadowgold's kit. Of course they had. Meadowgold had had to take Brightkit in for some reason. But why?

_Did my real parents die?_ Brightkit wondered awfully. _What happened to them?_

Brightkit blinked open her eyes very slowly. Even her eyelids felt heavy with dread. She recognized the neatly cropped walls and earthy scents of the medicine den. She felt like she was waking up, but she didn't remember sleeping. Vaguely she felt the softness of the nest pressing against her sides.

_When did I get here?_ She thought. _Has any time passed at all?_

Groggily, she lifted her head, blinking some more to clear her vision. She searched the den until she saw Ripplewind and Meadowgold talking in hushed tones by one of the far walls. Meadowgold was hunched over, tail trembling and ears turned back. Her amber eyes were downcast, and Brightkit felt a mixture of emotions watching her.

_You're not my real mother,_ a part of Brightkit thought, but then she chastised herself. _She seems so upset. And she's always been kind to me. I don't want her to feel sad because of me._

Brightkit remembered with an agonizing flash all of the times Meadowgold had acted so intensely defensive of Brightkit, shielding her from curious stares and sending off gossiping warriors with an angry hiss. All those worried expressions that Brightkit had seen on her face but never understood-

_She was trying to protect me,_ Brightkit realized. The thought seemed to echo in her mind over and over itself in an annoying way. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She wasn't sure about anything right now.

Brightkit struggled to sit up, pushing with her front paws. She wiggled her hind legs a bit and realized that they were pinned. She frowned and looked down into the nest. Her heart flipped over with joy when she saw Thrushkit, Brookkit, and Vinekit sloppily piled into the nest with her. Four cats were never meant to fit in one nest, especially nearly six moon old kits, and a mess of gold, gray, and striped limbs were poking out seemingly everywhere. Brookkit's eyes split into slivers of blue, then flew wide open with a shriek.

"Brightkit!"

"OW!" Vinekit yelped as Brookkit's paw caught him in the muzzle. "Watch it!"

Then he saw Brightkit.

"Brightkit!" He exclaimed, scrambling to his paws. Thrushkit's head popped up, and in a matter of moments the three kits were crowded around Brightkit, mewing eagerly.

"You're awake!" Brookkit mewed excitedly. "Are you ok?"

"Wha-" Brightkit started to ask.

"Smokepaw gave you some leaves and seeds to eat," Brookkit intercepted. "She said they would make you sleepy."

"I'm so glad she knew what to do," Thrushkit meowed, worry flashing in his eyes. "You scared us!"

"I'm sorry," Brightkit apologized, a little startled. She didn't know what she was expecting, now that her littermates must know that she wasn't their kin after all. But this seemed... strange. They didn't seem affected at all.

_Maybe they don't realize it yet_, she thought to herself. A fresh wave of misery rolled through her. _Maybe they don't know what Foxtail really meant._

"I saw Harewhisker on the way here," Vinekit growled menacingly. "You better believe I told him all about what a dirt-face Foxtail was to you!" He lashed his tail. "Harewhisker looked _really_ mad. I bet Foxtail will be cleaning out the dirtplace for a moon!"

Brookkit growled in agreement.

"Brightkit, you're awake!"

Brightkit looked up and met Meadowgold's eyes. The gold and white queen had a pained look on her face as she hurried across the medicine den to stand beside Brightkit's nest. She leaned down and began to gently groom Brightkit's ears.

_My stupid red ears,_ Brightkit thought bitterly.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Meadowgold went on. She choked out a purr, then her expression fell. "Sparkburst told me what happened. I'm so sorry. I can't believe Foxtail would- and you're just a kit- what a-!" She shook her head with a sharp intake of breath and glanced over her shoulder. "Rainfall is on his way."

"Why?" Brightkit asked pitifully. Meadowgold looked startled.

"I want him to be here for this," she said softly, after a long pause. "He's your father, after all." Meadowgold took a deep breath and stared pleadingly at Brightkit. "Brightkit, I was going to tell you- I was going to do it properly. I was going to sit you all down when you were apprentices and explain."

"That you're not my real mother?" Brightkit said in a tiny voice. Thrushkit, Brookkit, and Vinekit started violently, eyes widening. Meadowgold was silent.

"That's why I look so different?" Brightkit went on. "And why everyone stares at me funny?"

"What!" Brookkit shouted.

"Brightkit, no!" Vinekit yowled. "You're our littermate!"

"That's right!" Brookkit agreed, lashing her tail. "I don't care what you look like! As a matter of fact, I think you're _very pretty!"_

"But I wasn't born with you!" Brightkit cried miserably. She searched for Meadowgold's gaze. "Right?"

"No, you weren't," Meadowgold meowed in a voice that was suddenly strong with determination. "But that doesn't mean anything. You are a part of this family, Brightkit."

Thrushkit's tail wound protectively over Brightkit's shoulders. Brookkit nodded vigorously. Vinekit tipped his head.

"Wait a minute," he said. "Brightkit had to be _born_. Where else would she come from?"

Rainfall padded into the den just then, pressing comfortingly against Meadowgold. His blue gaze was somber but calm.

"Another cat gave birth to Brightkit," he said gently. There was a significant pause while Thrushkit, Brookkit, and Vinekit seemed to process this. Rainfall took a breath and went on.

"Brightkit, last leafbare, when it was cold and barren, I was on evening border patrol. We were marking the border with the far hills when I heard a kit crying out. I simply could never walk away from a kit who so clearly needed help. So I crossed the border outside of Clan lands and I followed the sound. There, in the freezing snow, was a tiny kit all by itself."

"That was me," Brightkit whispered. Rainfall nodded.

"My whole patrol spread out and searched the area until well after dark, but we didn't find any trace of a mother cat. There was no way I was going to leave you out in the snow by yourself. You would have frozen. I took you back into camp with me and showed you to Fernstar. She's a very kind leader and she didn't hesitate to take you in to WindClan. So I brought you into the nursery with Meadowgold and Brookkit, Thrushkit, and Vinekit." Here he reached out and twined his tail with Meadowgold's. "I asked her to nurse you. To raise you as one of our own. And she did. And we loved you from that first night, Brightkit, you must know that. We still love you, and we always will. Fernstar sent out patrols every day to look for your mother, your father, anything, but…"

He let the thought trail off. Brightkit's heart felt cold.

"The most important thing isn't where you came from," Rainfall went on. "Your family is made up of the cats who love you. And _we_ love you, Brightkit. You are our kit. You are all our kits," he said, indicating the four kits with his tail.

Brightkit was quiet for a while. She felt like she was hurting Rainfall and Meadowgold by not saying anything, but she just didn't know what to say. All the words had dried up out of her mouth. She wasn't from WindClan _at all?_ And her family _was_ probably dead. She felt herself taking labored, shallow breaths. Thrushkit pressed into her a little harder.

"So, you _found_ Brightkit?" Vinekit asked in confusion.

"Yes," Rainfall said, letting Meadowgold lean into him.

"We adopted her," Meadowgold mewed softly. "That means that we made her a part of our family even though I didn't kit her."

"Oh," Vinekit said, blinking a couple times. He looked at Brightkit. He made the kind of squished, 'thinking hard' face that Brightkit would usually laugh at, but now it made her want to curl into a ball that got smaller and smaller until she just disappeared.

"But I don't understand," Brookkit said, looking down at her paws. She narrowed her eyes in thought. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Rainfall and Meadowgold stiffened in surprise.

"Yeah!" Vinekit said, unscrunching his face. "Exactly! I mean, I guess it's a little weird, but didn't you hear? Foxtail was _horrible_ to Brightkit. Did Fernstar punish him?"

Brightkit looked at Vinekit, dumbfounded. Didn't he hear any of that?

"Not yet that I know of," Rainfall said hesitantly. "I saw Harewhisker talking to him."

"Ha!" Brookkit exclaimed with a jump. "See, Brightkit? Harewhisker will make Foxtail sorry! I hope he gets his whiskers plucked!"

"Don't worry, Brightkit," Vinekit said confidently. "I've been practicing my fighting moves! If Foxtail ever looks at you funny again, I'll hit him like _this_!" Vinekit took a couple of swipes at the air, trying to look fierce.

"Didn't you hear!" Brightkit burst suddenly, misery clenching her gut. "I'm not your real littermate! I wasn't even born in WindClan!"

Vinekit looked startled.

"That's why Foxtail hates me!" Brightkit sobbed. "And he's not the only one. He thinks I don't belong here! And there are other cats that look at me that way too!" She hung her head. "That's why! That's why they all look at me different and talk about me."

"What!? That's DUMB!" Brookkit said loudly. "I don't believe that any cat could be _that dumb!"_

"You _are_ WindClan!" Thrushkit said determinedly. "You belong here, with us!"

Brightkit met Thrushkit's gaze nervously, confused. Some cat cleared their throat gently, and everyone in the medicine den turned to Ripplewind, who had been silently sitting to the side until now. In his agile way he rose to his paws and padded over to the four kits. He gazed at them each in turn for a few moments, gathering their full attention. Then he spoke.

"This is a lot to take in all at once. And you four are growing, but you are still young. I'm sorry that you had to learn something so difficult, so suddenly. This wasn't the right way, and it wasn't the right time. But because of Foxtail, the truth came out, and we have to face it head on."

He touched Brightkit with his tail, sympathy darkening his face.

"Brightkit, please. I know it's hard for you right now. Your world feels overturned. You feel lost and confused. You feel hurt by the cats who have been unkind towards you. And you are still young. Again, I'm truly sorry." He seemed to search Brightkit's gaze, asking her to understand. "Don't let the unkindness of a few cats make you unkind to the cats who care about you. And most cats in WindClan do care about you. Especially _these_ cats. They _are_ your family."

He turned to address Brookkit, Thrushkit, and Vinekit.

"I know for a fact that Brightkit loves you and you all love her," he meowed. "She needs you right now. She'll always need her brothers and sister. And I'm very, very proud of all of you for taking good care of Brightkit and of each other. I know you'll continue to make WindClan proud." Vinekit straightened up a little, making a serious face. "For her, please try to understand how sad it must be to find out that your birth mother is gone. How hard it will be for her to prove herself to cats who think, wrongly, that where she was born is more important than who she is now. Those cats will try to make life difficult for your sister. She needs you to support her, and she also needs you to understand that she's hurting right now."

Brightkit still felt weirdly hollow, but Ripplewind's wisdom made her heart feel a little lighter. Thrushkit thrust his muzzle against Brightkit.

"I'm sorry, Brightkit," he murmured. "I don't know what you're feeling, but I'm always here."

"Me too!" Brookkit yowled. "I'll always be your sister. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried!"

Vinekit's blue eyes wavered when he looked at Brightkit.

"I'm sorry your other mom is gone," he said quietly, subdued. "That's really sad. But, Meadowgold's a good mom too, right?"

Brightkit glanced at Meadowgold, who was gazing at her with desperate hope.

"Yeah," Brightkit said quietly. Vinekit perked up a little.

"I bet I can claw every cat who thinks you don't belong in WindClan," he said confidently, unsheathing his claws. "I'll make them sorry! Then no one will hurt you anymore!"

Brightkit startled herself by purring.

"Oh yes!" Brookkit exclaimed. "We'll bite their tails until they say 'Brightkit is the greatest WindClan warrior ever!'"

"Don't bite anyone's tails, guys," Brightkit said meekly, feeling a flicker of warmth in her chest.

"Well, just give us a list of names of whose tails we _definitely shouldn't_ be biting," Thrushkit said slyly. Brightkit let out a bigger purr this time.

"No!" She mewed. "No one is biting any tails!"

She got to her paws and walked over to Meadowgold and Rainfall, winding herself inbetween them. The news of her dead family still felt heavy like a stone in her belly, but she allowed herself to feel a little happiness as her mother and father leaned over to both lick her lovingly. Rainfall rested his head against Brightkit for a moment.

"I love you," he said gently. "I'm sorry that your life began with tragedy. But I'm so happy you're here with us now."

"Me too," Meadowgold mewed. "I was afraid to tell you because I knew how much it might hurt you. I wanted to protect you. I'll always love you. You _are_ my kit."

Brightkit thought that the stabbing bittersweet feeling inside her would bring her to the ground once again. She swayed a little on her paws.

"I love you too," she choked out.

_Every cat in the Clan would have known this entire time that I came from outside the clan._ Brightkit thought. _Whitethroat, Foxtail, Grassfur, Rootstripe…_ Brightkit felt a fresh pang of sadness at the memories of Meadowgold's father repeatedly avoiding her. _They don't like me because I wasn't from here. They must think that an outsider shouldn't be a part of their Clan. Will they ever trust me?_ She sighed into Rainfall's fur and felt her siblings crowding into the embrace. _No cat is really unkind. Rainfall says that warriors don't hold onto grudges. They must come around one day if only I can show them how much I care about WindClan._ Brightkit closed her eyes in thought, letting the warmth of her family seep deep into her fur and touch her heart. _And most of the cats in the clan have always been nice to me. Sparkburst, Smokepaw, Ripplewind, Snowspot, Ravenwing, Leafwind…_ The names of her clanmates seemed to flood her mind easily. _They believe I belong here. And I do too._

Brightkit opened her eyes and gazed into the sky, which was slowly painting itself with the colors of sunset.

"Do you think my other mother is watching me?" She mewed painfully. "From StarClan?"

"Of course she is!" Brookkit assured her. "She must be the brightest star in the sky!"

"I bet she was a great fighter," Vinekit offered. "She died fighting a dog to save you! No, ten dogs! And she killed all of them!"

"We'll find her in the sky tonight," Thrushkit suggested excitedly.

Brightkit felt a rush of affection for her siblings. She turned to Ripplewind, who quickly hid his darkened expression. Brightkit's happiness sputtered.

"Have you seen her in StarClan, Ripplewind?" she asked the medicine cat. There was a heavy silence where Ripplewind hesitated, gazing at Brightkit intensely.

"I don't…" he began, then restarted. "I haven't seen her. But my dreams with StarClan are usually prophetic visions. I haven't nearly met every cat in the stars." He paused for a moment. "If your birth mother is dead, she would surely look after you. And she would be very proud."

"Am _I_ a part of a prophecy?" Brightkit asked on a whim. Ripplewind blinked.

"StarClan reveals what we need to hear when we need to hear it," he meowed cryptically.

Brightkit narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Ripplewind gave a short breath of surprise, not quite used to Brightkit's mischievous side, then curled his whiskers upwards in a smile.

"Why don't you go visit Silverfeather?" Rainfall suggested. "She was asking after you."

"Oh, yes," Brightkit mewed, wanting to bury herself in kind Silverfeather's soft fur and never come out. "Is she in the elder's den?"

"For once, I think she is," Rainfall replied.

"Come on!" Vinekit mewed excitedly. "Let's ask her to tell us a story!" He glanced at Brightkit. "You love Silverfeather's stories!"

"I do," Brightkit admitted.

"Let's go then!" Brookkit urged, dashing out of the medicine den. Vinekit glanced at Brightkit again with a little wave of his tail to beckon her and raced after Brookkit. Brightkit turned to Ripplewind.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Ripplewind dipped his head.

Brightkit turned to Rainfall and Meadowgold one more time.

"I-" she mewed, throat tight with emotion. "I'm- I'm happy you brought me to WindClan. Thank you."

She allowed them to nuzzle her again, and that said everything that could ever have been said. With that, she padded out of the medicine den with Thrushkit by her side.

"I'm happy you're in WindClan, too," he said as they headed towards the heavily woven elder's bush. "I think I'd be really sad if I didn't have you and Brookkit and Vinekit. We belong together."

Brightkit brushed Thrushkit's tail gratefully, then they both ducked into the elder's den. Brightkit blinked her eyes to adjust to the lighting. Brookkit and Vinekit were already settled around Silverfeather's nest. Silverfeather blinked her ice blue eyes at the kits and purred in greeting, swishing her pluming, smokey silver tail. Her long fur was mostly neatly groomed but there were a couple spots where matts had begun to form where she couldn't reach anymore. Those few twists of fur were the only hint that she was feeling her age at all. She was one of the oldest cats in the Clan but still insisted on running the moor, hunting, randomly disappearing from the elder's den and generally causing her nervous son stress. Snowspot only encouraged her mother, which usually nearly gave Rainfall aneurysms as he ran around trying to keep an eye on them.

Brightkit gulped as she glanced to the other side of the den where Sandclaw and Mudnose were curled up in their well-padded nests, brown tabby pelts nearly mirroring each other except for the dusty look given to Sandclaw by his ticked tabby pattern. Rootstripe was visiting his father Mudnose today, thick brown stripes darkened in the shade of the den. Rootstripe glanced at Brightkit with the usual flash of disapproval in his amber gaze, then went on talking to Mudnose. Brightkit's head drooped slightly.

"Hi, Brightkit, Thrushkit!" meowed Galewhisker loudly. The slender, white and grey tabby tom waved his long tail at the kits. "It's good to see you! Wow, you've grown so much! I can't wait to see who Fernstar picks for your mentors!"

Rootstripe flashed the elder an exasperated look and Galewhisker glared at him sharply, yellow eyes gleaming with challenge. Brightkit felt a flash of gratitude.

"Me too," she forced out, sounding more confident than she felt as Rootstripe's eyes bored into her. "I'm really excited to become an apprentice!"

"It has to be any day now," Stonestripe meowed, his deep voice reverberating. "You four are far too big for the nursery anymore."

"That's what I keep saying!" Brookkit agreed.

"I'm sure Fernstar is taking her time to pick the perfect mentors," Silverfeather chimed in sweetly. "You four are so talented, she needs to make sure to get your training just right!"

Vinekit fluffed his fur up importantly.

"I'm going to be the best warrior Fernstar ever saw!" he boasted.

"No," Brookkit meowed, shouldering him playfully. _"I am_."

Brightkit couldn't help but glance over at Rootstripe to check how he was reacting. He was leaning in towards his father as Mudnose muttered something into his ear. Sandclaw seemed to catch whatever it was and smacked his brother with a firm whack of his tail. Mudnose flinched and snorted at Sandclaw, who made a scornful face and whispered urgently to him. Rootstripe got up and walked over to Thrushkit, distinctly not looking at Brightkit.

"Are you ready to train as a warrior, Thrushkit?" he asked. Thrushkit nodded.

"I'm ready for anything," he meowed determinedly. "Brightkit, Brookkit, Vinekit and I are going to be the greatest warriors in the Clan together!"

Rootstripe's lips twitched in the hint of a frown, then he nodded to Thrushkit, turning subtley so that his shoulder was facing Brightkit.

"You're growing very strong," he complimented his kin. "I know you'll be a great WindClan warrior." He waved his tail to get Brookkit and Vinekit's attention. "All of you. I'm proud to call you kin." He stooped his broad head to look Vinekit in the eye. "Let me know if you ever need to practice any of your techniques! I've got a few tricks I can show you."

Brightkit shuffled her paws awkwardly and took a step back as Rootstripe shifted his body a little more, slightly blocking her away from the other kits. Vinekit, who had been excited by Rootstripe's offer, glanced at Brightkit and then quickly scowled a little. Brookkit glanced at her mother's father in confusion as though trying to figure him out. Brightkit met their gaze and shook her head slightly, stepping back some more.

"We know," Thrushkit meowed flatly, amber eyes glowing.

"Good," Rootstripe purred. "I'm your kin, so that means-"

"No," Thrushkit interrupted. "I mean we _know_ that Brightkit was adopted."

The fur started to raise on Rootstripe's spine in surprise. He took a deep breath to suppress the growl building in his chest. He lashed his tail and Brightkit ducked to avoid it, since his back was almost to her. Tension shimmered in the cave as Sandclaw, Stonestripe, and Galewhisker stared expectantly at Rootstripe, and Mudnose stared at Brightkit, eyes narrowed.

"So you found out she's not one of us," Rootstripe meowed meaningfully. He almost sounded relieved.

Brookkit spat in shock.

"We _found out_ that Rainfall _saved_ her," Vinekit mewed testily, eyeing Rootstripe.

"From outside Clan borders," Rootstripe shot back, looking surprised that Vinekit was arguing with him.

"We don't care!" Brookkit yowled, anguished. "Why do _you_? Why does _any cat?"_ Her voice progressed to anger. "I thought it was just _Foxtail_ being hare-brained! You're kin! I thought you cared about us!"

"No, I'm afraid Rootstripe has always been hare-brained," called a new voice. Rootstripe snapped his jaws shut mid-retort to turn and glare at Talonfang, who was hanging about the entrance.

"Ever since we were kits," he went on, shaking his head. His whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Who's the cat who tried to take on an entire RiverClan patrol?" Rootstripe retorted. He narrowed his eyes at Talonfang's scar.

Talonfang twisted to lick the bald line of skin in an almost fond way. _He does seem like the kind of cat to admire his own battle wounds,_ Brightkit thought.

"Protecting my clan isn't hare-brained," Talonfang rumbled. "Being rude to a kit? You must have no brain at all."

"How can you claim to be loyal to WindClan and be perfectly happy letting a _complete stranger_ roam around our territory? Into our very camp! To call them one of us!" Rootstripe growled. "What are you all thinking! And now Meadowgold's _kits_ are defending her! What kind of warriors will they be if they think any random rogue can stroll right into camp as they please?"

Talonfang swiped at Rootstripe and missed.

"_She's a kit,_ for StarClan's sake! When did you _become_ such a dirt-head!?"

"I _wasn't_ born in WindClan!" Brightkit exclaimed, interrupting the argument. Rootstripe whipped around and pinned her with a full force glare. Brightkit didn't flinch. She stared pleadingly into his hostile eyes. "I know that now! My other mother died and Rainfall saved me and Meadowgold took me in and I have Thrushkit and Vinekit and Brookkit and I'm happy! I'm happy to be in WindClan! And I think I get that you don't like me being here because I wasn't born here but WindClan is my home! And I'm going to be a great WindClan warrior and Rainfall says that a warrior's family is his whole clan and I think so too! When I'm a warrior I'm going to fight for WindClan! And you are all my Clan and I'm going to prove that you can believe in me! But please, please give me a chance!"

Brightkit panted to catch her breath, shaking with emotion. Rootstripe exchanged a glance with Talonfang and looked away from Brightkit. He growled deep in his throat.

"Then prove it," he said. "I don't believe that any rogue kit could have the clan loyalty of a true warrior of WindClan blood." He twitched his tail. "But you seem determined. So prove me wrong. If you can carry the wind in your paws and the moor on your breath and the fierceness of our ancestors in your claws…" He met Brightkit's gaze for the first time without scorching disdain. He looked… contemplative. "Then on that day I will call you WindClan."

He switched his tail and shouldered past Talonfang, who shouldered him back. Talonfang looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, then addressed Brightkit.

"That was very brave of you, and well spoken," he meowed, curling his tail over his back. "Rootstripe will come around. He's just- stubborn."

Talonfang whirled around and quickly trotted after his brother, calling, "Hey! The whole reason I came was to get you for patrol! Rootstripe!"

"That was great, Brightkit!" Brookkit exclaimed, bouncing on her paws.

"Yeah!" Vinekit agreed, "You told him!"

"He's usually nice to us," Thrushkit mewed encouragingly. "I don't think he's a bad cat. Like Talonfang said, I think he'll come around."

"You did well, Brightkit," Galewhisker purred warmly. Stonestripe and Sandclaw nodded their approval.

"Come on," Silverfeather urged the four kits. "Let's not give Rootstripe's nastiness any more of our time. You four came for a story."

"Oh yes, please!" Brookkit meowed excitedly, sitting beside Silverfeather's nest. Thrushkit, Vinekit, and Brightkit gathered around too. The events of the day weighed on Brightkit's mind heavily, but she took a deep breath and followed Silverfeather's advice.

_She's right_, Brightkit thought to herself, getting instantly caught up in one of Silverfeather's tales of LionClan. _It's not worth my time. _

Silverfeather began to vividly describe the tale of how Sunmane the lion fell in love with Clawstripe the tiger and had a forbidden kit named Goldkit, and how Goldshine grew to be twice the size of any great cat that ever lived, and became one of the most prosperous leaders of LionClan's history. As she was describing Goldstar's rule and the many prophecies he fufilled over his nine lives, Brightkit began to drift asleep, exhausted from the days events.

_I am going to be a great WindClan warrior._ She promised herself, eyes falling shut. _A warrior the whole Clan can be proud of._


End file.
